Organic smokable product, such as tobacco, legal non-tobacco herbs, or the like, continues to be enjoyed by consumers worldwide. Optimizing the smoking characteristics of organic material requires maintaining its freshness and flocculence from the time the product is packaged until the time the consumer uses the product. Protecting the freshness of the product helps maximize its flavor and burn characteristics at the time of its use. Protecting the flocculence, or fluffiness, of an aggregate of particulate smokable product helps ensure that, when placed in rolling paper, leaf or other cigar wrapper material by the consumer, it will draw properly and thereby produce a smoother smoking experience.
Personal sized box systems have been proposed within which such organic product is sold and conveniently carried by an individual consumer until such product is fully dispensed. Some such systems may include a window through which the organic product can be viewed, and may include a side pocket within which rolling papers may be stored. However, such conventional systems may not provide aspects for conveniently allowing a consumer to measure out a desired quantity of the product prior to placement of the measured quantity onto a rolling paper, and may not adequately prevent an excessive amount of the product from escaping from the box. A lack of continuous or adequate rigidity in such conventional systems may also result in deficient securement and protection of the rolling papers held within the side pocket.
What is needed is a package system for organic product with a box having a window and a side pocket, wherein the box can be formed more inexpensively from a box blank while generally providing improved rigidity over prior solutions. The resulting system should also provide the consumer the ability to more conveniently dispense a desired amount of product from the box for a single use, while reducing spillage of the remaining product or unnecessary reduction in its freshness or flocculence. Those in the art appreciate that these and other desired objectives addressed by embodiments of the invention described herein are preferably accomplished while minimizing the number of individual components of the system and the manufacturing costs and processes involved in producing such a system.